


La Jolla

by lyll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyll/pseuds/lyll
Summary: When Wilbur steps through the gate of Chelston College the most prestigious boarding school in the country, he expects to hate every second of it. What he doesn't expect is to fall in love.Or, the story of how some boys learn to love and appreciate what is truly important in life.
Relationships: Eret & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. We never change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've fallen down the mcyt rabbit hole so this fic was born! I plan to update as soon as I finish a chapter.  
> Also as always, I don't ship real ppl, this is purely fiction and about characters. I wrote this for fun and not to make anyone uncomfortable. Be nice in the comments!  
> Every chapter's title will be a song title so listen to it while you read the chapter if you want to! The first chapter's title is We never change by Coldplay.

Wilbur clenched his fists as the car passed the heavy iron gate.  
They have been driving for three hours, but this was the exact moment he realized his life will never be the same.

When two months ago, his father called all of them to the living room of their flat, Wilbur knew that something was off the moment he saw Phil’s forced smile.

“I have some news!” Phil announced.

“Are we getting pizza for dinner?” Tommy, his younger brother gasped.

“No, not exactly…” Phil’s eyes softened as he ruffled the six-year-old’s messy blonde hair.

“Is it bad news? Did a better job opportunity came up?” Techno, his twin brother asked. Wilbur couldn't help but notice how the other brunette's shoulders involuntarily tensed. „Are… are we moving again?

They moved back to London from San Francisco eight months ago. They lived in the States for two years because his father was asked to teach at the local medical university. Wilbur never had any close friends so he left behind his American school as easily as previously his British one.

However, his brother was a different case. Techno was always a lone wolf. He spent every minute buried in a book and rarely talked to anyone in their class. Yet the constant change of environment affected him much more, than Wilbur. He started to be more and more distant and those moments when he made an effort to make friends became less and less as they switched schools.

“No, that's not the case!” Phil tried to reassure Techno quickly. “I’m not sure where to start honestly… Let’s just sit down first.”

As they all settled around the table, Wilbur glanced at his twin who seemed just as tense as he was. He truly hoped that this will turn out to be nothing more than getting a new pet or something equally positive.

“So…” Phil began. “Does any of you remember Mr. Hadfield?”

“That old man you operated a few months ago?” Wilbur questioned. He could recall easily how stressed Phil was when a wealthy businessman begged him to agree to perform a very difficult surgery on him. Phil was his last chance as no other doctor was willing to take the risk. In the end, his father gave in. The man survived the nine-hour long surgery and could start to recover.

“Yes, that’s him! Fortunately, he is recovering very well, which counts as a miracle considering how serious his condition had been and how risky the surgery was. I met him today, and he was very grateful. He wanted to express his gratitude by providing me or rather my children a huge opportunity.”

“An opportunity? What kind of opportunity?” Techno couldn’t help but frown.

“Well…” Phil hesitated. „Both you and Will will start the last year of high school this September so he offered to support your studies financially.”

„Support financially? But we are going to a state school. There are no tuition fees… Wait. „ Wilbur couldn't help but think of the worst as more and more questions arose in his head. „ Don’t tell me we are going to another school.”

Phil averted his gaze and for a few seconds didn’t answer.

“He is a patron of a very elite private boarding school, Chelston College. You two will be attending Chelston for your senior year starting from September.” Phil raised his head. „It will be much better for both of you, I-“

“Much better?!” Wilbur stood up abruptly. “Much better you say? We’ve been studying in this school for only a few months! You can’t make us switch schools so soon! Also, there is no way I will go to a school full of spoiled rich kids!” he shouted.

Wilbur couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even Phil has to see how the last few years took a toll on them.

Techno visibly paled next to Wilbur. He hasn’t expected this. He felt his stomach twisting with anxiety.

“Will, you have to understand that this is an opportunity of a lifetime!” His father argued.” This school is one of the best in the whole country. This could-“

“Do you think I care about any of that?! I don’t give a shit about school! I’ve been doing fine in this school! I even made some friends-“

“Friends?” Phil asked in disbelief. “Will, I don’t want to say this but those aren’t the kind of people you should spend your time with, I don’t think they are a good influence-“

“You don’t have any say in what kind of people I hang out with!”

“Will, listen-“

“No I won’t listen and I won’t go to that fucking school either-“

“Wilbur!” Phil shouted.

Wilbur froze. His father rarely used his full name and they almost never heard him shout.

A tense silence filled the room.

Tommy nervously glanced between his father and brother. He hated when they argued, however heated arguments between the two became more common during the past few months.

“Will look…” Phil sighed dejectedly. “I have been worried for the past few months. You’ve got into all sorts of trouble recently… I don’t want you to get into something serious-“

“I’ve been doing fine.” Wilbur snapped. ”I’m not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself.”

“I’m just worried…” Phil said in a broken voice. “Just last month you almost got expelled twice! In both cases, it was because some of your friends got a stupid idea and you went along with it. Will, this can’t go on any longer… Even you have to admit this.”

Wilbur sat down, crossed his arms, and refused to answer.

His father was right of course. All the other students he used to hang out with during school were real assholes. But they didn’t ask any unnecessary questions when Wilbur wanted to drink until he blacked out or smoke more than all of them combined. In the end, that’s what mattered to Wilbur.

Phil let his gaze linger on Wilbur's sulking form then he looked at his youngest son who has been very quiet for the past few minutes.

“Tommy, I think it would be better if you’d go over to Tubbo now,” Phil said softly. “your brothers and I have a lot to talk about.”

“But Dad…” Tommy looked up uncertainly. “Are you gonna shout at each other again?”

Phil’s eyes softened as he stood up and hugged the boy.

“No Tommy. Everything’s going to be okay, don’t worry. We can still order pizza if you want to.”

“Yes!” The six-year-old’s eyes lit up immediately. “That would be awesome!”

“All right.” Phil smiled tiredly. “We will order after I talked with Techno and Will, okay?”

“Yeah!” Tommy said as he ran out of the room to meet his friend next door.

“Techno what do you think?” Phil turned to his other son.

Techno’s eyes widened as he was addressed.

“Well… I can see what Wilbur’s point is but…” he hesitated. “I think this isn’t such a bad idea. Maybe this can-“

“What?” Wilbur cut in. “How can you agree to this?”

„I…” Techno looked away. “I think this can help me get into a good university. I know that you don’t really care about all of that but I do. And maybe you will learn to understand the importance of these things eventually...”

“I don’t need to understand anything!” Wilbur snarled. “I have my own goals, I have no place in a school like that.”

“Will, I think you should still give it a try. Maybe you can make some good friends as well.” Phil tried weakly.

“Friends?” Wilbur’s eyes narrowed. “I have no interest in playing nice with some spoiled brats.”

Phil buried his head in his hands.

“Listen Will I tried to approach this patiently.” Phil lifted his gaze after a few seconds. “You will study at Chelston College. Don’t try to argue, I have already made this decision.”

“But it's not your right to decide that!” Wilbur exploded.

“In this case it is.” Phil looked Wilbur in the eye. “I’m your father and I will not watch idly any longer how you ruin yourself completely!”

Wilbur flinched at his father’s and averted his gaze.

“Techno you can’t be fine with this!” Wilbur tried, as he desperately turned to his brother. “Even you have to see that this is fucking selfish!”

Techno’s gaze however remained cold as he looked at Wilbur.

“I have nothing else to say.”

Wilbur grabbed his brother's arm abruptly and the other’s eyes widened in alarm. “Techno, I know you don’t care about anything else than being the fucking golden child but-“

“That’s enough!” Phil snapped. Wilbur froze. He released his brother’s arm who had a hollow look in his eyes. “Will, you are being very rude. My decision on this matter is final. Nothing can change that.” Their father stated finally.

Wilbur felt angry tears forming in his eyes as he glared at the other two with the most hatred he could muster.

Even after two months, he could feel the betrayal burning inside of him thinking about that argument. He didn't care what his father’s motives are, he had no right to force him to go through with this. During the summer he tried to change his mind several times but Phil remained persistent.

The car passed the iron gate and rolled onto a well-kept gravel path leaving the tall fence behind. The green branches of the surrounding trees reached above the road like the ceiling of a tunnel. The forest resembled one from a fairy tale rather than one surrounding a school.

As they made a right turn and reached the end of the forest the school came into view. It was not what Wilbur expected. He knew that this was one of the most elite boarding schools in the country and therefore it would look good but this was something else.

On the top of a bright green hill sat the main building resembling an old castle rather than an ordinary high school. It was made out of light brown bricks with various towers and expensively sculptured walls. Above a grand entryway, two lions held a crest with a deer in the middle surrounded by bay leaves. The castle was in prime condition, not a single crack on its walls but Wilbur could tell it was at least a few hundred years old.

As the car climbed the hill more and more buildings came into view. Right next to the castle an old brownstone building could be seen. It had large decorated windows and looked just as old as the castle. Besides this building, there was a tall clock tower made out of the same material.

“Wow, this looks amazing!” Phil looked out the car window in awe. “Even better than we’d imagined, right boys?”

“Yeah!” Tommy said excitedly whit his face pressed to the car window while Techno just nodded in silence and Wilbur scoffed.

In truth, as much as he tried to look unimpressed Wilbur was baffled.

Everything about the school looked beautiful. The forest surrounding the hill, the poison green immaculate lawn, the centuries-old buildings, the lake he could spot at the other side of the hill as they reached the top. It all painted a picture of perfect English scenery. Wilbur wanted to hate everything about this place wholeheartedly but it wasn’t easy.

Phil parked the car in front of the old castle and Wilbur couldn't help but note how they stood out among the other luxurious cars, like a sore thumb.

He got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase and guitar case from the back.

They didn’t have much stuff as the school provided them from clothes like matching socks, sweaters, pants, and even boxers to any material they would need during the lessons, like notebooks and pens. They could only bring a few clothes which they would only be allowed to wear during the weekends and some personal items. Wilbur only bought his guitar, some music sheets, and a few of his favourite books mainly about traveling and geography as that was the only other subject he liked besides music.

A middle-aged woman approached among the other students and their worrying parents, wearing a formal grey skirt, a white blouse with a matching blazer.

“Mr. Watson?” She asked with a fake smile.

“Ah, yes,” Phil answered shaking the woman’s hand. “It’s a pleasure, Miss…?”

“Grace Miller. I’m the Secretary of Chelston.” She introduced herself. “The two students have to fill out some forms in my office as they are new to our school. After that, they will receive their room keys and can move into the dormitory.” The woman looked at Techno and Wilbur. “As you are the only new students in your class we’ve assigned your roommates with the task of giving you a tour around campus rather than organizing a usual tour. You can find my office on the second floor of the main building directly to the right after you’ve said your goodbyes.” After another wry smile and a nod to Phil, she turned and walked back to the castle in her high heels.

“Look, boys…” Phil turned toward his two oldest sons. “I know this is hard for you, but you are both very talented with a lot of potentials so I’m sure you will grow to like this school eventually.” He smiled softly as he continued. “Don’t forget that I love you both very much.”

He embraced Techno who returned the hug then turned to his other son as well. Wilbur hesitantly patted his father’s back as he squeezed him.

He was still mad at Phil. He wanted to push him away argue again. However, he knew that it would be pointless and Phil won’t listen to him. Wilbur felt like his father had never cared about what he thought.

“Goodbye Wilbur! I will miss you!” Tommy hugged his waist as Wilbur ruffled his hair.

“Bye Tommy, I will miss you too.” He said with an unconscious smile on his face.

Tommy then hugged Techno as well and they said their goodbyes.

“Goodbye, boys,” Phil said as he opened the car door. When Wilbur noticed the unshed tears in his eyes he looked at the ground and remained silent.

“Goodbye, Dad.” Techno said softly. Except for Tommy they barely called Phil Dad. 

“I will go now.” Phil sniffed as he wiped his tears. “Take care.”

Techno nodded and Wilbur’s grip tightened at the handle of his guitar case. He only looked up when he could hear the tires crunching on the gravel.

He raised his hand as Tommy waved enthusiastically from the window of the retreating car.

Wilbur wished he could leave with them and wouldn’t have to stay in this uptight school.

He wished the past few months and this whole ordeal was only a nightmare he would wake up from in the morning.

“Let’s go.” Techno looked at him as he grabbed his suitcase and turned around towards the castle. Wilbur watched the car disappear into the woods then followed his brother.

This was reality and Wilbur could do nothing to change that.


	2. Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is Lost Boy by Ruth B.  
> This chapter is a bit longer, I hope you enjoy it. :]  
> Also, comments give me life so feel free to leave one if you liked this chapter. <3

Techno was happy. He didn’t look like it but he truly was. 

Why wouldn’t he? Going to a prestigious school like Chelston College was an opportunity of a lifetime just like Phil said. He would be a fool to not recognize this as his chance to make his plans a reality. 

Techno planned to become a successful doctor like Phil. He will get into a top university and graduate at the top of his class. When he thought about his future he saw distinguished dinner parties and his name in acclaimed scientific research papers. He saw himself coming home for Christmas and receiving a pat on the back after another outstanding year. He never felt truly passionate about becoming a doctor, but it hardly mattered. The constant stress and years spent alone surrounded by study papers will fade away next to his achievements. Or he hoped so.

Becoming something great was his duty. He had to make his father proud.

There was nothing more important than that. 

So it was perfect that he got to study in Chelston for his final year. His place at one of the best universities was almost guaranteed.

Still… he felt his stomach clench as he looked up at the main building of the school. He should be accustomed to it by now, but the new school made him feel uneasy. He didn’t sleep a wink last night. All the possible ways things could go wrong repeated themselves in his head.

He knew he was not stupid, but what if he still wouldn’t be enough? He learned to function on less than five hours of sleep a day, and write flawless essays, but what if this school demanded more? He felt the world closing around him as all the negative thoughts weighed on him like mountains. What if he fails an exam? How will he get into a university? How will he face his father? How-

No.

Techno took a deep breath to calm himself down.

He needed to focus and do his best. That’s why he is here. He doesn’t have time to panic.

Techno walked down the gravel path leading to the main entrance with his suitcase in hand, not waiting for Wilbur. 

He expected nothing less from such a high standard school but the amount of wealth displayed at every corner still surprised him. Well-kept flower rows framed the path he was walking and majestic buildings surrounded him. Everything looked perfect and in order. Techno felt like he was in another world. 

Wilbur caught up with him with a frown on his face.

His brother was always the more expressive one. He never cared about rules or what others thought about him and said what was on his mind.

Techno couldn't grasp how he could do it.   
  


Emotions and relationships are fragile like glass. It is like a game of chess, one mistake can cause your downfall. Techno felt like navigating a ship on a stormy sea as he tried to never be too much or too little, always be measured and polite.

It wasn’t easy but Techno never saw another way. 

He and Wilbur lost their parents in an accident when they were only two years old.  
Techno’s first memories were about worn-out teddy bears and empty halls of orphanages. They never stayed in one place for more than a few months. The reason was always the same. They were problematic children with too many issues, and everyone gave up after a few months. Nothing was constant in the first few years of his life.  
  


Nothing but Wilbur.

He remembered his brother’s hand soothingly combing through his hair as he sang soft songs about magical warriors and fierce dragons when Techno woke up crying from a nightmare.

He saw aspects of the world Techno could never grasp. He could see something else in the shape of puddles after rain and the patterns of clouds in the sky.

Wilbur was always there for him. Techno was terrified of losing him like they lost everything else in life. His nightmares consisted of lonely darkness.

His brother was everything he had.

When they met Phil at the age of eight, Techno was sure they will be back in the orphanage in a few weeks. Kind ones like Phil gave up the fastest. Techno barely talked and Wilbur was impulsive and often aggressive. They both accepted by then that nobody wanted them and they only had each other.

So after Phil remained thoughtful even after months, and never raised his voice, Techno was confused. No one besides his brother showed him genuine kindness for a long time. This felt different than the forced smiles of social workers and the pity in their eyes.  


There must be a limit to Phil’s kindness when he will have enough and realize just how terrible children they both were. The moment will come when he won’t look them in the eye as he apologized and reassured them it was not their fault. They will be alone again, just like always.

But that moment never came.

Phil always tried his best to talk with Techno even when he refused to acknowledge him. He was patient with Wilbur and never failed to see through his rudeness.

Techno remembered the exact moment the realization hit him that Phil might be the one they were waiting for.

It was the night before their ninth birthday. At that time Phil worked night shifts twice a week in the local hospital and came home at ungodly hours completely exhausted. Techno woke up in the middle of the night and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of water. He found Phil sleeping on the kitchen counter among dirty bowls and a half-decorated cake. Techno stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the semi-finished birthday cake. That was the first time he thought Phil might be more than just an adult who will leave them eventually as well.

It took years but he started to believe Phil when he promised to stay by their side from now on. 

He felt truly happy for a long time.

However, the lingering fear of abandonment never left him. 

He was incredibly afraid of losing this happiness. Every morning he woke up to soft smiles and the smell of breakfast. It was everything he ever wanted and thought he would never get. 

He became cautious with every word he said and his fear grew. He was terrified of losing everything… of losing his family. 

He trusted Phil but still felt that this could be gone in the moment he screwed up. He never believed that he deserved all of this.

So he did everything to become the perfect child. He wasn’t noisy, never caused a scene, and was always on the top of his class and the first in every competition.

They called him a prodigy. He saw himself as someone standing on the edge of a cliff. It would only take one little mistake to fall. 

He wasn’t confident or creative like Wilbur or always full of energy and everyone's favorite like Tommy. 

He knew he was nothing without his success. Deep down he was worthless. 

Techno frowned as he walked through the gate of the castle. 

He needed to focus. Overthinking was useless. 

The heavy mahogany door lead to a grand hall. Techno involuntarily stopped to admire the inside of the castle.

There was a long crimson carpet leading up to a cafeteria with small oak tables and plush couches. The hall was framed by two white marble stairs covered with red carpet, leading up to the second floor. 

Facing them there was a large window from the floor to the ceiling with glass doors leading to a wide balcony. He could see the even surface of a lake down the hill, from where he was standing. 

The walls were made out of expensively decorated wood and marble, covered with ancient drapes and paintings of lords and ladies long dead. A few potted plants made the picture perfect. 

A few students were mingling in the cafeteria catching up with each other after a long summer break, but aside from them, the castle was pretty empty. 

There was a long corridor on both sides of him, littered with closed dark wood doors. 

The hall was mainly illuminated by natural light coming from the windows and the glass ceiling. 

Techno scrunched up his nose at the strong smell of floor polish. Still, the castle was pretty impressive. 

They walked up on the left stair leading up to the second floor. Techno ran his hand up the smooth marble railing while he felt his feet sink into the luxurious carpet.

This school was something else. 

The second floor was quite similar to the first, only there were three doors on the corridor. Facing them there was a door with a golden nameplate saying School Secretary. 

Techno stopped before the door and glanced hesitantly at Wilbur, who seeing his hesitation huffed then opened the door after a short knock. 

The woman from before looked up behind her desk. “Please sit down, I have all the papers ready.” She said in a clipped voice.

As they sat down at the two chairs Techno looked around the room.

It wasn’t as heavily decorated as the other parts of the castle but still looked more like a museum than an ordinary school secretary’s office.

“As you may know Chelston College is a boys-only school, housing all its students in the dormitory building during the year-round. Pupils can request a leaving permit during the weekends and only in case of emergency during the weekdays.“ She pushed her square glasses up on the bridge of her nose as she continued. “Everyone is placed in a dormitory room with another student from their class. Also, choosing at least one extracurricular activity is obligatory. Application forms are to be submitted by the end of September in my office.”

  
“Is music an option?” Wilbur inquired.

“All the available options are listed right here.” She opened a folder. “Our school offers a wide variety of activities as you can see. I’m sure you can find something for yourself, whether that is the football team or the literature club.”

Techno nodded silently as Ms. Miller continued.

“Chelston has very high standards and we expect nothing less from you two than any other student. However…” she looked at them behind her glasses “considering that Mr. Hadfield, a very charitable patron of our school recommended you two to our principal Mr. Nook… well, we will be considerate if you have problems adapting to our school during the year.”

Techno saw Wilbur raise an eyebrow. He was quite surprised by Ms. Miller’s statement. He wondered how far this so-called consideration can get them. Judging by the presumed wealth of Mr. Hadfield, pretty far.

At least Techno didn’t have to worry about Wilbur getting expelled in the first week. Or so he hoped…

“Anyway… here are your schedules.” Ms. Miller handed them two papers. “As you can see a school day starts at eight in the morning and curfew 11 pm. Night wandering is prohibited and punishable alongside smoking and drinking on school grounds. If you don’t have any questions then please sign these forms then I can give you your dormitory keys.”

A few minutes later both Wilbur and Techno were walking down the marble staircase with their dormitory keys in hand.

The dormitory was right behind the castle. The three-story building matched the other buildings of the school with its ancient look and brown bricks.

Entering the building they could see a common room with small tables and sofas similar to the castle’s cafeteria. In front of them, there was a polished dark wood staircase leading up to the upper floors. On their right, Techno could see the long tables of the dining hall, behind a glass door.

“Which floor is your room on?” Wilbur turned to his brother examining his room key.

“Second-floor room 23.” Techno replied walking up the stairs.

“Ah, you are five rooms from me then.” Wilbur concluded.

Techno just nodded in agreement as they reached the second floor. The corridors of the dormitory were carpeted as well, with old paintings decorating the wooden walls.

“Well, then… see you around.” Wilbur stopped at his door.

“Yeah…” Techno replied as his brother fumbled to unlock his door. “Wilbur…”

“Yeah?” his twin turned towards him with a questioning look.

Techno chewed his lips as he looked Wilbur in the eye.

“Please… just be careful. I don’t want you to get into trouble the first day.”

Wilbur’s gaze immediately became cold and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah sure… I’m not surprised you only care about playing the good kid even now.” Wilbur snapped as he pushed in the door and slammed it behind himself.

Techno stood there for a few minutes staring at the door.

To be honest… The last few years were hard. Wilbur’s comforting presence by his side became a rarity. They talked less and less as Wilbur tried to argue at every given moment and they became distant. A few years ago this seemed impossible. Wilbur knew Techno better than anyone else and it was true the other way around. He thought this would never change…

He learned to deal with it but in moments like this, he missed Wilbur terribly.

Techno frowned.

There is no time for this now. He came here for a reason, he had to focus. Right…

Techno made his way to his dorm room and unlocked the door. The empty room was much nicer and more spacious than what one might expect from a school dorm room.

There were two beds on either side of the room with a nightstand beside them, and two desks at the end of them. On his right, a door opened to a small bathroom and on his left, there were two wardrobes. He stepped on the plush carpet covering the space between the two beds and opened the window. From there he could see the sparkling surface of the lake with a little boathouse on its shore.

He turned to the bed on his right, noticing some folded clothes on its covers. He picked up a dark blue uniform with the school’s emblem embroidered on it. He could see matching dark gray pants, sweatshirts, socks, and even a scarf among other clothes, all in the colors of the school with embroidered emblems. As he inspected the uniform in his hand he was surprised to see his initials on the collar.

Techno looked up as the handle of the door turned revealing a boy. For a few moments, the tall blonde just stared at Techno then smiled.

“Hi! You must be my roommate. You are one of the new students right?” He had a pleasant American accent.

“Yeah… I’m Techno, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Ranboo.” The boy, Ranboo grinned as they shook hands. “Ms. Miller said that you will need a tour around campus. We can go now and pack out our stuff later.”

“Sure.” Techno shrugged. Ranboo seemed way too cheerful to him. Just one of those overly popular people who smile all the time to uphold their image. Wilbur always hated these kinds of people saying that their pretentious behavior and shallowness made him sick but Techno didn’t have anything against them. Why would he? He wasn’t that different himself…

“Great! Let’s go then.” Ranboo put down his suitcase onto his bed.

“So!” Ranboo started as they exited the dormitory and Techno winced at the volume. “How come you switch schools in senior year?”

“Well…” Techno crossed his arms. “It just kinda happened. I mean… one of my father’s… acquaintances recommended us to the school.”

“Ahh, I see! So it’s that kind of business huh?” Ranboo scratched the back of his neck as he looked away.

“What kind of business?” Techno frowned.

“Oh… Oh!!” Ranboo looked at him in embarrassment. “Ah, I guess it’s not then! Sorry… I didn’t mean to make assumptions…”

“Assumptions?” Techno was still confused then the realization hit him. “What? Did you think that my father was some kind of…. some part of an…. organization?”

“Well…” Ranboo said in an embarrassed tone. “You wouldn’t be the first one.”

Techno felt his eyebrows shoot up. Well, this was not the best first expression.

“Anyway!” the blonde said a little too loud. “Here's the sports center and the tennis courts. We can go down this path to the lake and then check out the Library on our way back.”

Techno just nodded and followed the taller boy down the gravel path. The lake was even more beautiful up close. Techno felt like looking at a painting with all the small ducks swimming on the surface and willow trees hanging their branches into the water. It wasn’t very big, and anyone could walk around it in thirty minutes.

“This is the boathouse.” Ranboo pointed at a small wooden cottage. “You can try out rowing. That’s what I do as well. Honestly, it’s much better than being flattened on the rugby field two times a week.” The blonde looked at him with a smile but Techno just shrugged.

“Well…” Ranboo continued, seemingly not bothered by the other’s lack of response. “The boathouse is also a place you might wanna avoid when there is no rowing practice.”

Now, this piqued Techno’s interest. “What do you mean?”

“It’s the so-called headquarters of a few unpleasant guys.” Ranboo looked at his feet. “I’ve never really crossed paths with any of them but they are like a gang. There are a few of them who did things that should have got them expelled but you know how it goes… It’s all a matter of money… But you should be fine as long as you avoid them.” Ranboo frowned. “Especially… Dream.”

“Dream?” Techno raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, he is the closest to a leader among them. I don’t really know him well but… I saw what he is capable of…” The blonde trailed away with a distant look in his eyes.

“I will keep that in mind,” Techno said after a beat of silence. Ranboo seemed to snap out of his thoughts and nodded earnestly.

“Yeah, good. Anyway, that’s the greenhouse.” He pointed to a glass structure on the other side of the lake. “It’s a very nice place, it takes a little walk to get there from the dorm so it’s very quiet and peaceful as not a lot of students go there.”

In Techno’s eyes, the structure almost looked magical, something you only see in cinemas. He will definitely visit the place if he has the time.

Ranboo kept up the conversation on their way back, seemingly content with Techno’s short responses. The rest of the campus consisted of a Science building with very modern classrooms and labs. Besides the white Science building was the Theatre, Art Center and the big old Library. Even only after a few minutes, Techno could tell that he liked the Library the most and could already see himself spending long hours among the ancient books.

“So we only have the History, French, and Literature classes in the castle everything else has its own building. You will memorize it in no time.” Ranboo explained as they walked through the parking lot back to the dormitory. “Even if you don’t you can just-“

Techno looked at the other as Ranboo stopped abruptly with an excited gasp.

“George!” Ranboo shouted with a huge smile and started to wave frantically. 

Techno followed his gaze and spotted a short and slender brown-haired boy at the entrance of the castle with a suitcase in hand. When the boy noticed Ranboo a small smile crossed his features and started to walk towards them.

“It’s been so long!” Ranboo greeted him.

“It’s good to see you again as well.” The boy, George answered with a crisp British accent, then looked at Techno. “I don’t think we have met before. I’m George, nice to meet you.”

“Techno. Nice to meet you as well.” He shook George’s extended hand.

“You gonna be on the second floor as well right?” Ranboo questioned.

“Well… not really.” George averted his gaze. “I’m not sure which floor I will be… I think my roommate already has our keys.”

A tense silence settled between them as Techno could see Ranboo frown.

“Are… Are you going to still share a room with him? After last-”

“Why wouldn’t I?” George snapped his head up wide-eyed. “It’s fine, Ranboo really. We get along fine…”

Techno started to feel very uncomfortable as Ranboo remained silent.

“Okay,” Ranboo said finally. “Just be careful.”

“Don't worry, I'll be careful.” George replied with a clearly fake smile. “I think I should go now.” And before either of them could reply George turned away. “See you around…”

“He is an awful actor…” Ranboo muttered as they watched George walk away in a hurry.

Techno wanted to ask what this was about as he was very confused by the previous conversation but didn’t want to pry. Luckily he didn’t have to as Ranboo started to talk.

“I can’t believe this…” he sighed in frustration and turned to Techno. “Well, now you know George. He is the other scholarship student in our year. He is very nice, so don’t believe everything you hear about him.”

Techno furrowed his brows as they continued to walk back. “The other scholarship student?”

“Oh yeah.” Ranboo smiled timidly. “I’m the other one of the two scholarship students in our year.”

“Ah… I see.” Techno answered. He would have never guessed considering the other’s slightly flimsy persona. Shortly, they reached the dormitory, and Techno couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy. 

Ranboo seemed nice enough, but something about George was a little off, although he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly it was. However, what bothered him a lot more was this Dream. If there is a real trouble maker in the school Techno was sure he will see Wilbur with him.

He really hoped his brother will be careful. 


End file.
